1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar modules and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a solar concentrator based module.
2. Description of Background
Currently, it is known how to utilize a Fresnel lens to build a solar concentrator device. However, a disadvantage of existing art Fresnel solar concentrator devices is that there is presently no known method or design for volume production of such devices.